How Could They Do That?
by ACNoBSWriting
Summary: A parody-humor on the aftermath of episode 703. Look who's looks not original and who's loosing their flipping mind! Reviews are good. A little spoilish for people that hasn't seen.


**A/N: Yep this is definitely what you all think it is. This oneshot based on the events that took place in the **_**Love is a Battlefield**_** episode. While this could be funny to some, it's the truth like or not. Viewers, whether you liked or hated Palex you deserved a better ending to one of the most historical couples on the show. Plus, the Marco character is different in this, by making him a fan and not a character on the show. So please enjoy! **_**Italics**_** are also thoughts too. Caution cap lock too!!! Leave comments want to know you guys response.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Degrassi if so well Friday's episode would given Palex and Alex a better ending.**

_Story by ACNoBSWriting_

Marco turned off the television in pure disgust and dismay of the new episode of Degrassi. His favorite couple Paige and Alex had called it quits after just two weeks of dating. _Two weeks, how ridiculous!_ As far as Marco was concerned, the writers, had gone completely brain dead with the episode.

After the episode ended, he tried going on various message boards, but all he found was people praising this episode. _Don't they know what they just watched?_ He grew sick to his stomach, he went to his favorite website… Youtube, for relief. He adored watching all the vblogs, music videos, and TV shows he missed during the week. One video though caught his undivided attention. _Leave Britney Alone?_

He clicked on the video, watching the two minutes, with great pleasure. Not only did he himself love Britney, inspiration kicked in hard! He realized also he was home alone. His parents wouldn't be due back until midnight, so it was perfect timing for him to finally let his inebriations go and say what was on his mind no matter. He was going to show everyone how he was feeling at that moment. And nothing was going to stop him.

He took his Sony camcorder, went under the bed sheets, and turned on the spotlight on him. The light was hard on his eyes and he was already on the verge of tears. He felt a little foolish with the light flashing so hard on him, but he had to put it out there no matter what. He turned on the camera and pointed on himself. Take a deep breathe he tried to sum up everything he was feeling. Then suddenly he took a deep breath, yet feeling warm tears circulate around his eyes. _Here goes nothing._ It's too bad he couldn't tell himself to remain calm in the process…

OoOoOoOoOo

"And how fucking dare anyone make fun of Palex after all they've been through! Alex was a stripper, Paige dropped out of Banting, they went gay for each other, and the writers the turned out to be was some users and cheaters now they broke up Palex again. All the show cares about is making money off them and now Deanna's gone… THEY'RE HUMAN!!!"

"And what you all don't realize there is Palex fans all over and all you guys do is write a bunch of crap about them! Palex was never written and acted so out of character in any episodes together in years. All what Palex fans asked for was more, more, more! LEAVE PALEX ALONE! You're lucky Deanna stayed for two episodes for you bastards! LEAVE PALEX ALONE! Please…"

"The fandom claims they never liked Palex because they were never right for each other… speaking of what's right and what's wrong when was it right to bash a couple that was always going through a hard time?! LEAVE PALEX ALONE! Please! LEAVE PALEX ALONE, RIGHT, NOW! I mean it! Anyone that has a problem with Palex you deal with me! Because they're not well right now! Or never be…"

Tears were rolling down Marco's face whipping them away severely.

"Leave'em alone…"

His face was beginning to stiffen from the crying and yelling, but he didn't care. The pain was worth the message. He had to do it. He believed Palex meant something and he could not stand by and watch them be treated like this. They were a couple that had endured so much throughout their years together and did not deserve to be treated like a second class couple. He couldn't help but feel cheated as in the two years of time they had to be developed was wasted on angst and arguments. Time that could have been well spent on romance and love. This was not how he wanted his favorite couple to end. It wasn't anywhere near what he had in mind. He wanted so much more. He wiped tears from his eyes. Marco turned off the camera and set it down as he tried to calm himself down.

Marco went back to his computer and logged onto Youtube. It was time for him to post his video. He needed to spread his message, he needed to tell people. He needed people to know. With a small smile and sniff, he made one fast click over the button labeled.

_Upload_.

**Fin.**

**A/N: Told you Marco was nowhere original. He's emotions got the best of him. By the way, who feels his character is slightly getting on your nerves this season already? Anyways, thanks for wasting—reading this story.**

**Another Disclaimer – Don't own anything of Chris Crocker…**


End file.
